


A Special Kind of Apology

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Large Cock, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Feeling guilty for observing Link in a private moment, Zelda has every intention to make it up to him, but, with so many emotions swirling over them, the need to make things even spirals into so much more. Sequel to Alone in the Shower





	A Special Kind of Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from ff.net

"Are you really ready to do this?" Link asked Zelda after shutting the door to his room behind him.

"Of course, this is my apology to you," she nodded

Link flopped himself back on the sofa and sprawled himself out to relax. His legs were spread with Zelda situating herself between them, eyeing the bulge in the center. She wrung her hands together in fierce anticipation of handling his body.

"It was wrong of me to spy on you that day, so to make it up I'll now pleasure you myself," she reminded him, cracking her knuckles.

"You don't look too unhappy with the idea of lowering yourself for a common soldier."

"Well, that display you put on would make any girl weak in the knees. I'm just lucky enough to get the chance to try it myself now."

"Did you really like it that much?" Link started to unbuckle his belt,

"Oh yes! Especially when you started calling out my name."

"You're so gorgeous, Zelda," he slipped his pants off, "I've been waiting a while for this."

"I can tell that you think so," Zelda giggled when she got a look at the tent Link's manhood was making in his underwear.

The princess bent over her slightly to get a hand on the swollen spire before her. Just making finger contact with the material covering it was enough to send a jolt through Link's entire body and send his head jerking back. Seeing him react like this left Zelda stunned at just the type of power she now had over him in this situation, but, moreso than that, it had her incredibly curious just how good she could make him feel.

"Oh wow..." Zelda murmured, suddenly feeling somewhat bashful about her current position, "I didn't expect you to be so worked up over this."

"Why not? You've already seen it, right?" he continued to eagerly watch her movements.

"Yes I have. It's why I'm looking forward so much to seeing it again after all."

Not wanting to be a tease like a certain ancestor of hers, she didn't hesitate any further in removing the garment. One tug was all that was needed before discarding it in the corner of the room. With the formalities out of the way, the pair was finally face to face and flesh to flesh like they had always wanted. Link's body only seemed to grow more anxious as his throbbing organ was exposed to the open air. His manhood pointed out in an erection which she stared at from below from with eyes wide. It wasn't terribly different from the angle she had the last time she saw it, yet, combined with his stern eyes staring down at her, it now seemed downright imposing. Especially when faced with the prospect of trying to get her hands and mouth around it. The things she learned in sex education didn't do justice to just how hard it was or the way it radiated warmth when she got close to it. She wanted to take some more time and admire it but didn't want him to feel like she was staring only at his dick.

"Go ahead and look," Link noticed her eyes wandering, "I shower with the other guards all the time. I'm not self-conscious like that. It's why I wasn't mad last time either"

"Sorry, I didn't want to be rude," she settled down, "It's just... woah..."

"Hit me with your best shot I've already heard it all from the others. They've never been able to stop with the witty remarks since I hit puberty, and, from the few that had the guts to compare, I know it's huge, Some of the guys thought you'd run away as soon as I whipped it out."

"There's no way I'd do that. It's awe-inspiring, beautiful even."

"Interesting choice of words. Especially since you're still the first to see it like this," he confidently flexed it for her to further showcase its rigidity.

"Yes, and it's certainly a humbling sight. You must be proud of it," she playfully teased him, "It's not every day you get to show off your manhood to royalty."

"Weren't you the one who went sneaking around for a chance to see it?"

"Is it wrong for a pampered girl to feel a little curious? I had a feeling you were hiding a big one."

"It's not as easy lugging this thing around as you make it sound. It gets very hot and cramped down there."

"But isn't that exactly what I'm here for? From now on I never want to hear you complain about your package making you uncomfortable."

"My friend can actually be pretty feisty when he gets this riled up. Think you're up to it?" his excitement built up further.

"Let's both find out."

Her heart was racing from this bold declaration, but Zelda forced herself to follow up on her claim by clasping a tender hand onto his member. Link's reaction to this was even stronger than before with his entire torso lurching forward. She smiled up at him as his pent up sexual energy bore down on her through his pulsating appendage. The girl started out with a few short practice strokes and the hiss from his lips immediately demonstrated their effectiveness. As much as she cared about his enjoyment, she couldn't help but savor her time with his cock as her plaything. Her actions grew more bold and his reactions grew more violent along with them. She soon found herself happily pumping away on his length while he slumped back in a state of utter bliss.

"How is it?" she smiled while her hand continued to slide up and down his rod.

"Your hand is a hell of a lot better than mine. I'm too rough. You're much more gentle and soft."

"Thanks, I'm loving this thing already. It's so big, hard, and manly. Playing with it is so much fun and holding it like this even lets me feel your heartbeat through it. Best of all is the way it lets me make my darling Link feel wonderful," Zelda sped up before noticing some fluids leaking out from the tip, "Are you getting close yet?"

"I won't cum that quickly with you here, Zelda. All that means is that it's ready for you to pick up the pace."

"I'd be more than happy to," she readied her other hand.

Zelda took the head into her hand to give it a tender squeeze and get him pre-cum onto her palm. She spread it along his shaft to give it a nice, slick texture to go along with its natural hardness. His head swelled as she started to massage his manhood with both hands while the fluid continued to ooze out. The scent attacking her nose paired with Link's hums of pleasure entering her ears only fueled her urge to go farther. She moved her face closer and closer to the glans before her carnal desires took over and she planted a kiss on the tip to lick up some of the excess pre-cum. It proved to immediately be addictive, and she wrapped her lips around the head so she could sip up the fluids while drinking in his flavor. Zelda's mouth only wanted to taste more of him and took him in bit by bit before consuming half of his shaft without even realizing it. The entire process of pleasuring him had become a matter of instinct to her. Her right hand kneaded and massaged the bottom half of his cock while curiosity brought her left to his scrotum. She knew that squeezing his testicles too hard could hurt him, but she couldn't help but love the way it felt to hold them in fingers. It was more than that though. She loved everything about this. Zelda had always felt Link to be incredibly charming and attractive, but she never imagined how satisfy it would be to be on her knees servicing him like this. The faces he was making were unlike anything she had seen from him before. Taking a moment to finally notice how wet her own crotch had been getting, she realized that she absolutely had to get him fully inside of her. To become truly one with him. For now, though, the sudden increase in twitching from his dick alerted her to a much more pressing concern."

"Oh man, Zelda," Link moaned, "I never dreamed you'd be so good at this. I'm about to cum and I know it's going to be a lot, but pleeease be ready for it."

Zelda winked at him as sign of approval and doubled down on her pressure to ensure his orgasm would be as enjoyable as possible. With his loudest groan yet, his hips bucked upward from his seat and the first wave of his sperm gushed into Zelda's throat. The sight of his orgasm was still fresh in her head, but it was nothing compared to actually feeling him expand and pump out his load through her lips that were still clinging tightly to his erection. She hadn't really thought about what to do with Link's cum, but in this position she couldn't do much but try to swallow what was rushing out. The pearly white substance flooding down her throat really ignited a flame in her belly. Link grunted and groaned through each blast. Masturbating never brought him close to cumming this much but they both held firm through the experience. Somehow, she managed to endure the torrent of semen and even found herself relishing trying to drink it up. With her cheeks bulging, she released his penis from her lips to handle to cum left in her mouth before cleaning up the remaining drops with her tongue. Link was beside himself while trying to comprehend what just happened while Zelda's mind was now focused on what was coming next. She finished her final few licks so she could move onto the next step.

"Zelda, that was the greatest thing I've ever felt," Link huffed, Thank you so much."

"So, we're even then?" she asked soft

"More than even," he nodded

"Good because now I need something from you," Zelda rose to her feet

"Anything."

"I need that wonderful cock of yours inside me," she looked him straight in the eyes, "Now."

"Really?" he blinked, "I mean I've thought of it, but I planned on waiting a bit instead of doing it today."

"I didn't either at first, but I've come to realize something."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not quite sure how to put it, but, this cock of yours, it just does something to me."

"Oh, you don't need to say that. In fact, it's you who does wonderful things to my dick."

"It's different though. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but what I'm saying is that I enjoyed it too. I mean really enjoyed it. It's like as soon as I got my hands only my whole body warmed up. Just looking at it right now is making me feel fuzzy all over. It's simply too perfect. I've never been so excited in my life. I mean look at me!" She hurried to rid herself of all her restrictive clothing except her panties that were visibly soaked. "This experience has made me truly realize you're the only man I'll ever want, but I need more. I need to have that amazing dick of yours inside me Link, To be one with you, please."

Link was left almost completely speechless by her request. All he could do was continue to stare into her eyes and look through to the feverous desire hidden within. Time seemed to slow down as their thoughts and needs seemed to sync through their gazes. Zelda's ears stiffened in anticipation of his answer, but upon glancing downwards briefly her eyes spotted his response manifesting itself elsewhere. In all his life, Link had never achieved an erection as quickly as he was doing now. Zelda's womanhood quivered at the rate of expansion he was demonstrating for her. It only increased her eagerness to have him fill her.

"Wow..." her lust made her see him in almost an entirely new light, "Would you just look yourself go here. Somehow it looks like you've gotten even bigger than before."

"I can't help it after seeing how serious you were about this," he outstretched his arms to her "I need you as badly as you need me."

"Oh, Link..." she felt ready to cry as she lowered herself into his embrace.

She happily situated herself on his lap and went in to kiss him. They pulled themselves together tightly and took the time appreciate the sensation of being so close to one another. Especially in the crotch area where her vagina shivered from having his hardness so tightly even through her underwear. It responded by coating his manhood with her own juices in anticipation of their joining. Eventually, the pair rolled over with Zelda lying down on the couch. Link removed her panties to reveal her moist opening and hovered above her with his erection proud and read to make the plunge inside. Zelda jubilantly spread her legs wide to present her womanhood for him to enter.

"I didn't bring a condom because I wasn't expecting this," Link warned her, "but I have the endurance and self-control to pull out before it's too late."

"No, I want all of it in there and I don't want you stop no matter what. I'm ready to accept whatever comes out of it."

"Even that?" he looked over her groin and belly.

"Especially that," she responded while eyeing his balls in return, "I know from experience that only the best comes out of those. I can tell that beast wants to make some mean babies."

"Only for you, Zelda. It only makes those babies for you"

The moisture from Zelda's crotch continued to overflow while Link's own member was dripping with enthusiasm. Their whole reproduction systems were surging with energy, each ready to give their best for the other. With one last breath he finally made his move Earlier it was Link who was about to lose his mind, but this time it was Zelda's turn to begin trembling when his head pressed itself squarely against her opening. With so much fluid accumulated it did take much force for Link's glans to sink right into her folds. The mushiness on its own was enough to make him drool, but what was even more erotic for Link was how her whole body was shaking underneath him. Zelda's face was now turning red and he could hear something resembling a purr coming out of her mouth. This only increased his determination to complete their union. Bit by bit, he made his way further insides, guided by the undulating of innards while observing her carefully to make sure she could handle it. Her vaginal walls continued to spread out until he finally made it all the way to the base. At this point he to take a moment to revel in the feeling of finally being truly united with her. Zelda was also visibly pleased with the situation as well and even seemed to be giggling about it.

"Something funny?"

"N-Nothing, it's just..."

"Just?

"I mean I knew it when I saw it, but, now that it's in there, I can really feel it now too. It's even more of a difference than I anticipated."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well..." she struggled to speak with her cheeks a now furious shade of red, "I mean I can tell that your penis is a lot bigger than... the dildo I've been using until now. It was the biggest one they had too. If that thing was seven inches like the box claimed, you've got to be around nine. So much thicker too."

Link initially responded with silence to her sudden confession, but seeing how embarrassed she really was only made him start laugh."

"Wow, Zelda," he chuckled, "I never imagined you could be so dirty."

"It was only a few times," she defended herself, "I told you that I've been curious..."

"From personal measurements I'm impressed with the closeness of your estimation, but that also gives me something else to prove," he started to rock his hips to remind her of his appendage still buried inside her, "I certainly won't have my manhood beaten by a mere toy."

"It's not even close," she shivered with his member rubbing itself against her inner walls, "You're longer, fatter, and so much harder. That thing was cold and lifeless and you're so warm and soothing. It had such a boring shape while your dick has such a lovely curve and texture."

"So, you don't need that thing anymore?" he began to accelerate.

"Of course not, and you don't need to jerk off alone anymore. It'll only be the real thing for us from now on."

"You bet, Princess."

Link ramped up his movements into full length thrusts that sent shockwaves through Zelda's entire being, Indeed, no toy could replicate his heat boiling in her belling of the throbbing she could feel from his shaft when her womanhood clamped around it. The friction created from his shaft thrashing against her walls was magnificent. She did not process Link's natural endurance or any knowledge of her body's ability to even process these kinds of sensations. The overwhelming combination of all these things produced a mind-clearing orgasm for her in a matter of moments. Link continued to pound away with a powerful force once again in his building in his loins, but seeing the face of her climax created an extra layer of enjoyment for him on a personal level as well.

"How are you holding up down there?" he grinned.

"Better than I ever have before in my life," she moaned, "I've never had anything stretch me out like this. This feeling of being so full, whole, at peace with the man I love. It's incredible. Never leave my side, Link. I know that no man will ever be able to fill and complete my womanhood like you have now."

"Same here. Deep down I was always afraid when the guys would kid about me being to big for you. I often wondered if it would end up hurting you, but you gladly welcomed all of it. I've never felt so accepted by anything or anyone before."

"Your love and your flesh aren't all that I'm ready to accept. I can feel all of it, you know? The way you keep getting harder in there, how much you're twitching, and each time you manage to reach in and go all the way to my deepest, most sacred places. It's all ready for you to cum in there. I badly want you to. Even more than before"

"If I let loose now, there's no fixing it."

"It's okay. If I don't end up with a baby this time I look forward to trying again next time."

"I'll make this one special. Don't you worry."

Link held her tight and positioned himself to go in as deep as he possibly. As Zelda said, he could tell the tip of his penis really was knocking on the door of the most important and private spots in her body. His balls tensed under the pressure of the load the were preparing. He reached down to place his hands upon her and in response her insides squeezed him so tightly it became a challenge to move. This only motivated him to venture on with greater strength. Her face and her body were silently pleading for him to cum and at this point he wouldn't be satisfied until he had truly filled her with his essence. These epiphanies came just in time for Link to finally scream with his passion erupting.

"Fuck! It's coming Zelda!"

She had only recently learned that the F-word was even in Link's vocabulary, but she certainly knew what it meant for him to be using it. A deluge of his physical and emotional needs poured into her and drowned her cervix with his seed. It was an otherworldly joining of mind, body, and soul as Zelda climaxed once more not from just having his flesh or his fluid inside her, but from the sensation of having all that was him stirring around and mixing together with all that was her. Truly, this is what it meant for the princess to receive an heir. For her to be embraced by one she adored with all her heart and to have his flesh meld with hers in the greatest product of their love. After having pumped her so full of himself that the extra was now spreading out on her groin, Link remove himself so he could lie beside her and be fully content with what they had done.

"Are you really fine with doing something like this on the spur of the moment?" he put an arm around her

"Isn't it a little late to be asking that?" she joked.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"But you're wrong. It's not spur of the moment," she placed a hand on her belly, "To be filled by you, to open myself completely to you, to have a part of you become a part of me. I've wanted these things since we first met. It's all because I love you Link."

"I love you too, Zelda," he placed his hand by hers, "We'll face whatever happens next together. I only hope you don't get too mad if I ended up ruining this slim figure of yours."

"It's all part of life, Link," she cooed, "All part of life."

From that point on the two were truly inseparable. From there it was only a matter of weeks until they learned their feelings had indeed connected in the most wonderful of ways. With their hearts closer together than ever, they both accepted and embraced the true nature of the changes occurring in Zelda's body. Her stomach grew over the passing months along with the little life inside her along with their desire to meet it. Any self-consciousness she felt towards her ballooning belly were always quick to be rectified by a kiss from Link right on top. At the start of summer the following year they were more excited than ever to be so close to starting their family of free.

"Come on. Stop it!" Zelda laughed as she fended off another attack from Link on her belly in bed.

"But you're so cute! I can't help it!" he playfully poked her protruding belly button and rested his ear against the warm sphere to listen for the heartbeats within. He felt a tiny kick almost immediately after making contact.

"Feel that, Link?" she blushed with a motherly glow, "That's all you in there. All those feelings we shared and the raw passion you poured into me. This is the miracle you created."

"You don't need say that. I only did what you asked. I just wanted you to know how much I care."

"And I'm sure you're ready for a repeat performance with the next one."

"I should've known you wouldn't be satisfied with just one."

"Of course not. Once the little guy is out of there, that ferocious member of yours is going right back in. I know you'll make the second one just as good as the first."

"And the third and the fourth?"

"As many as you're up for, Link. I've got more than enough love to go around."

"Let's just focus on making sure this one turns out, okay?"

"With you as the father, I'm certain it will."

"Only with you as the mom, Zelda."

"You've got a deal."

"Forever."

-The end-


End file.
